


B&R76: The Jizz

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ben and Fran attempt to conceive.





	B&R76: The Jizz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R76: The Jizz

## B&R76: The Jizz

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: Entertainment only.

* * *

Benny & Ray 76 The Jizz Dee Gilles Rated R  
  
Ben giggled nervously. He and Fran sat in her living room, Fran in her long white night gown and robe, and Ben, only just arrived, sat in his winter coat and snow boots. He carefully avoided making eye contact with Francesca.   
  
"So, I don't suppose you wanna do this the old-fashioned way?" Francesca asked, "Because, I'm willing to make that sacrifice, you know." She smiled lopsidedly, and sat back on the couch, loosening the top of her robe.  
  
Benton Fraser turned so red, he was almost purple. "Well, I-I-I..."  
  
"I'm only kidding, Frase! Relax!" She smacked his arm. "So. Where do you wanna do the deed? Bathroom? Guest bedroom? My room? Can I watch you?"  
  
"Frannie!"  
  
"Oh, I'm just kidding! Here, take this off." She began to pull him out of his coat, which he had clutched around himself like a shield. "And get those boots off before you track rock salt all over my clean floors."  
  
"Oh, sore-ey!" Ben stooped and unlaced his heavy ankle-length boots.   
  
Francesca stood with Ben's coat. "Here," she prompted. She held out her hands for the boots which Ben shortly handed over. She dropped the boots in the rubber boot tray next to her front door, and hung his coat up in her hall closet.  
  
She glided back over to him, her bunny slippers making soft shooshing noises on her gleaming hardwoods. "So, can I get you anything before...? Tea? Coffee? Porn?"  
  
"Oh, oh, oh. No! No! I'm fine!"  
  
"Okay... so?" Fran stood in front of the still-seated Ben and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Right! Oh! I"ll just. I'll just go and uh, and uh....yeah." He remained seated, turning scarlet once more.  
  
"Okay...Dixie cup's in the bathroom." Francesca said, hands on hips. She tapped her foot.  
  
"Oh! Okay. Yes. I'm going to, uh..."  
  
Fran grabbed Ben by the wrist and pulled him up, taking matters into her own hands. "You. Bathroom." She got behind him and pushed. "Dixie cup. Go."  
  
She walked Ben down the short hallway into the bathroom, and pushed him in. "Just close your eyes and think of England," she quipped. "Good luck!"  
  
VVVVVV  
  
Twenty minutes later. Fran banged on the bathroom door. "Well!" she impatiently called.   
  
A quiet meek voice called on the other side. "Ummm. Fran. I. I. I don't think I can do this. Can we try again tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow! No! I'm ovulating right now! This egg's on the move over here! Come on!" She banged on the door again. "Out with the jizz! I'm tired! I wanna go to sleep!"  
  
"Frannie! I can't do just do it on command, you know!"  
  
"Oh no?"  
  
"No!" said the terrified voice on the other side of the doorway.  
  
Fran sighed. Why was this her life? "Hold on. Be right back." She went to her bedroom, retrieved an object, and returned to the bathroom door. "Open up!" She cried. The door opened just a crack and Ben peeked out.   
  
Fran thrust a well-worn, dog-eared copy of Playgirl through the crack. "A little inspiration," she said. "Check out the dude on page twenty-three. Yow!"  
  
"Thanks," Ben said, wincing with embarrassment. He took the proffered magazine between two fingers, gingerly, as though it was soiled.  
  
VVVVVV  
  
Fifteen minutes later.  
  
Francesca banged on the bathroom door. "Well!"  
  
"Francesca!" came the exasperated voice on the other side of the door.   
  
"Frase, come on! I got a date with turkey baster here!"  
  
"Francesca, I don't think I can do this."  
  
She sighed, resting her forehead against the door. "You need some help, then? I can give you a hand job or something. It wouldn't be a big deal."  
  
"I-I-I," Ben stammered.  
  
"Alright, hold on." Fran went to her bedroom, knelt on the floor, and pulled out her "goody bag" of sex toy samples. She rummaged through the numerous gadgets, gizmos, and mechanisms. She seized upon the perfect item, and scooted back down the hallway. She knocked on the door, which again opened just a hair.  
  
"Here, try this!" She passed him the small rubber implement.  
  
"What do I do with this?!"   
  
"Open up for a minute," Fran chided.  
  
Ben opened the door. Francesca did a long slow take. Ben was in shirt and boxers, holding one hand modestly at his shirttails. She could understand why his pants were off. But he'd also taken off his socks. Fran wasn't sure what part of masturbation required one to remove one's socks, but maybe it was a Canadian thing.   
  
Ben held the object to his face, inspecting.  
  
"What, you've never seen a cock ring before?" She snatched it from him and pantomimed slipping it on. "It goes on this way. See? It vibrates!"  
  
"Oh. Oh my. Goodness."  
  
"Do you want some help putting it on?" She grabbed his shirttails, and lifted.   
  
"Frannie!" Ben squeaked, jumping back ten feet.  
  
She erupted into laughter at the violent reaction. "Honey, you just gotta relax, that's all. It's no big thing, really." She held out her arms, and moved toward him. She raised herself on her tiptoes and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze. "We really need to make this baby. What can I do for you?"  
  
Ben squeezed her back. "Will you call Ray?" he asked.  
  
VVVVVV  
  
Fran let in her exasperated brother, attired in wool coat and uniform. He stood in the doorway looking as exasperated and long-suffering as she'd ever seen him look. "Where izzy?" He drawled.  
  
"Bedroom," she replied.  
  
VVVVVV  
  
Six minutes later, Ray emerged, delicately holding a small white cup in front of him, grasping it with two fingers.   
  
"All yours!" He said triumphantly.   
  
"Well," Francesca quipped. "Don't you have the magic touch!"  
  
"Well, you know, what can I say? It's a skill."  
  
She sighed with relief. "Thank you kindly." She took the proffered cup.  
  
Ray gazed at her. "So."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't know what to say for an occasion like this. Break a leg?" The siblings burst into giggles.  
  
Ben emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed.  
  
"Ready?" Ray asked, pulling himself together.  
  
"Yep." Ben retrieved his boots, slipped them back on and laced them up. He next grabbed his jacket. "Ray, I'll meet in the car?"  
  
"Yeah, I took the squad car." He tossed his lover the keys.  
  
"Good-bye, Francesca," Ben said, barely glancing in her direction. He beat a hasty retreat.  
  
Ray and Fran looked at one another as soon as the door shut and burst into laughter again.  
  
Ray leaned forward and gave his sister a peck on the cheek. "See you Sunday for dinner?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
He turned to go. "Frannie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Fran drew back in surprise. She waited, expecting some wisecrack, but Ray only looked at her sincerely, standing in the doorway, his hand on the knob.  
  
Fran smiled. "I love you, too."  
  
Ray quietly closed the door.  
  
Fran turned, and glided off to her bedroom, smiling.   
  
FINIS 

  
 

* * *

End B&R76: The Jizz by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
